As the feature sizes of power metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) devices (e.g., low voltage power (MOSFET) devices) are decreased, the channel resistance of the power MOSFET devices can be reduced so that the total on-resistance of the power MOSFET devices is reduced in a desirable fashion. In many of these known power MOSFET devices, further reduction in the total on-resistance can be achieved by reducing resistance within the drift region (referred to as drift resistance), which can become the dominant component of the total on-resistance. Recently, several structures have been proposed and developed to reduce the drift resistance of power MOSFET devices, but they utilize an additional electrode, referred to as a shield electrode, to obtain charge balance in the drift region and reduce the drift resistance. Although the shield electrode can be effective in reducing drift resistance in known power MOSFET devices, the semiconductor processing techniques used to produce a power MOSFET device with a shield electrode can be complicated, expensive, and/or may not be practical in some applications. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.